


Ir Abelas, Ma Vhenan

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, FIx It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, much needed fix it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the next-to-last Trespasser scene, Lavellan meets Solas again. Dearly needed fix-it fic. May undergo some editing later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ir Abelas, Ma Vhenan

**Author's Note:**

> Trespasser DLC broke me, more than a little bit, so I wrote some fix-it at four in the morning. Hope it came out alright.

Solas, no, Fen’Harel- the Dread Wolf, no, _Solas_ , stood before her, clad in regalia similar to which she had seen in the Temple of Mythal, sorrow heavy in his eyes like a weighty stone pulling a drowning man down to his death. His mouth was crinkled with grief, hands clasped behind his back in an attempt to quell the shivering of his hands. All he wanted to do was clasp her in his arms and lose himself in her. Two years had been too long. He had hoped, and also feared, perhaps more the latter, that she would have found solace in another, that the heartache he could still see flush on her face be soothed. He wished, he wished that she would forget him and move on to another, someone not destined the way he was, but he feared the same.

 

“I can’t follow? What do you mean?! You expect me, your _vhenan_ , your heart to sit idly by and wait to see the world that follows that this one, if I even survive that long,” she gestured to her sparking hand, “Please, Solas, _vhenan_ , let me accompany you until I pass, it is all I ask, I haven’t seen you in so long, do not leave me so soon.”

_Perhaps it would be best this way. She wants to go. Wants to be with you_.

He took a hesitant step forward, blue eyes hidden, head bowed.  
“ _Ir abelas, vhenan_. I must do this alone. I would not have you see what I become.”  
His hands were shaking as he took hers, the emotion he was struggling to keep inside him, to make this easier?, threatening to spill out. If it did, he would be lost, and his _vhenan_ would be lost with him, forced to walk a path destined only for death. He could not, would not do that to her. If it meant dying somewhere, alone, power-starved and aching for her, then it would be worth it, worth it to leave her now to prevent any more heartache.

_No. Not his vhenan, not her. She would be kept out of this._

“Solas? Solas please, I do not care where the path leads, if only it lets me be with you longer, to help you, anything, _vhenan_ , if that’s what I need to do to accompany you in your journey, in your quest, then I will gladly walk into it by your side.” Her eyes were glistening, tears welling in the corners of them, her throat hot and heavy with sorrow, with loneliness. “Do not leave me alone now, _vhenan_. Not again.” Her voice was shaking, quivering, but her hands were steady as she took one of his and brought it up to her face, to trace the place where her vallaslin once was.

  
_Vhenan, vhenan please, you do not know what you ask, you do not know what I might become._

  
“Allow me time with you while I still have it. I would rather take an hour with you than a lifetime like these last years, Solas.” She began to pull away, because even though he had seen her through many nights of night terrors and tear-stained sheets, she still felt the need to hide her tears from him.

He hesitated. He had planned…not this. He had planned to meet with her, even though he knew it might kill him, he had to see her, had to touch her one last time, to tell her what she asked, save her from the mark of his that was killing her, and leave. Leave his heart behind in the dust, because he must.

_Must he?_

A split-second was all he needed, because in that moment he thought of every other future he could envision. Her death, his death, a path shared, a love shared, a knife in the breast and wicked, wicked betrayal. Loneliness.

_Must it end this way?_

_Must it end with death and despair?_

_Would it be so terrible to fight together?_

_Would it be so terrible to live and die with his love?_

**_No. It would not._ **

She cried out, then, clasping her hand to her breast, and he was with her in a half-breath.

“ _Vhenan_ , I can slow the mark, stop it from draining you completely, nothing I know of could stop it, even removing the limb, it would simply slow it. I, _Vhenan_ , if you wish, if you truly wish to accompany me, if you are truthful and know that once you do this, there is no turning back, for I walk the _Din’Ananshiral_ , and it would pain me greatly to see you walk it with me, but it would pain me greater if you were to die. _Vhenan_ , you must understand, I do not know what the future holds, not for us, not for anything.”  
She was in his arms then, hands, one flickering and sickly green, and one lithe and delicately boned, wrapped around him and head buried in his fur cloak, then her mouth on his, and he sighed into the kiss. Her mark was healed again with a thought, and he smiled at her as they pulled away.

"Come, _vhenan_ , we have much to do."

 

The eluvian gleamed before them, and it shimmered as they went through it, the Wolf and his Heart, hand in hand.

 

He had missed her so dearly.

 

He did not know what the future held. But, if she was with him, perhaps it could be a happy one.


End file.
